


情诫

by Crystalcandle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcandle/pseuds/Crystalcandle
Summary: 及川彻中心，原著向，岩及+及影为主，箭头自由心证，注意避雷。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	情诫

岩泉一第一次吻及川彻的嘴，及川彻在走神。岩泉一没闭眼，他看着零距离处纤毫毕现的脸，一对灰紫眸子暗暗地放空。眼神里的情绪乏善可陈，甚至衬不起一个亲吻，可岩泉一知道他在想什么。知道他在想谁。他无言地看进那双空茫的眼，伸舌头撬开他嘴唇。

\---

及川彻不是个好人，且从没试图掩饰过这一点。岩泉一从一开始就知道。做小孩的时候，及川彻是教科书级别的毒舌，说话从来一针见血，开口就是落井下石，岩泉一为此跟别人打了无数架，从幼儿园打到小学三年级，锻炼出一副好体格。进了排球队之后，情况有所改善。“真麻烦，单靠我自己一个人没法打排球呀。”及川彻最后一记毒舌的直球落地，在场的高年级全听到了，若是配上他一贯阴阳怪气的嘲讽的脸，他们的职业生涯恐怕就会断送在头一天。然而没有人有异议，队长甚至若有所思地点了点头，仿佛这句话大有道理。岩泉一侧头望去，在及川的脸上第一次看到一种柔软而真诚的微笑。那笑容是亲和的，甚至可以说是美丽的；全世界唯有岩泉一明白那只是一件制服。不会走弧线的球路是没有前途的。“所以，就全——部拜托你们了。”

及川彻擅于读心，这种天赋从前被他拿来戳人痛脚，后来被他拿来传球，本质是一回事。那似乎与生俱来的、自私而多欲的灵魂，他依然不费心去掩盖；然而与他同队的球员，没有一个不爱他。被看到，被读懂，被配合，被抚慰。空虚的手掌，浑身流窜的肾上腺素，全身细胞叫嚣着想要撒野的一瞬，一个排球恰好递到眼底。啪的一声。淋漓尽致的满足。那感觉非常奇异，食髓知味，岩泉一欲罢不能。其他人更加欲罢不能。他俩小学毕业退社的时候，四年级的主攻手在厕所哭得像个泪人。岩泉一拍拍他的肩。“别哭了，像什么样子。”其实他很明白对方想的什么，安慰得恰如其分，“你不上北川第一了吗？”

在北川第一，及川彻也被人钟爱。被队友钟爱，被女孩子钟爱，甚至被对手钟爱。他们在县内跟白鸟泽打过六七场比赛，牛岛若利看着他的眼神，一次比一次赤诚直白。想打败，这很正常；想据为己有，这很遗憾。及川彻恰巧不是甘愿臣服于强者的那种人。他心比天高，遇到强豪的第一个反应是打败，是赶超；总之不是臣服。及川彻只需要他人的臣服。一个又一个自主练习的夜晚，岩泉一陪他练球，很沉默，他们两人的默契超越了语言的存在，只有手掌，只有球，一发一接，一传一扣，汗水落到实木地板上，蒸发出氤氲的气味。及川彻从未有一天停止索要、停止追求。追求他人的爱慕，他人的臣服。恢弘的城堡顶端，灰紫色的视线轻柔地睥睨。他曾是这世界的王。

王的征战开始于牛岛若利；王的落难终结于影山飞雄。岩泉一记得及川彻第一次看到影山传球时的眼神。震惊和歆羡在眼中流转，然后潮水退去，赤裸的嫉妒搁浅在沙滩。及川彻在球馆待到深夜，传球传得手腕抽筋，犹自恋恋不舍，岩泉一拎着他的领子把他扯回家。“小岩好粗暴。”“笨蛋川，”他不轻不重拍一下对方脑袋，“你害怕了。”“我没有。”“你害怕了。”“我怎么可能害怕这种毛都没长齐的臭小鬼——”“你不用害怕的，”岩泉一说出了自己思考了一下午的结论，“你永远比他大着两年。”及川彻闷闷地哼了一声，一双眼睛在街灯下显得更疲惫了。“对。这就是我超——不爽的地方。”最初见面时这人揉着影山的脑袋，亲昵地叫对方小飞雄，其实他们都小，纵然长手长脚，身形还未长成，然而小孩子从不会觉得自己是小孩子。及川彻的唇间冒出一句与大人无异的喟叹。“他还没到十三岁啊。”

岩泉一无话可说。他白天也跟影山打了一阵子，那种犀利的路线和舒适的球位是类似的，甚至影山因为经验不足还有些生疏，他知道区别不在那里。及川彻的传球有时像一次触摸，有时像一个指令。而影山飞雄的传球像一道神谕。突如其来，无法抗拒，甚至不能逃脱。不是被二传引导的进攻，不是队伍在指挥下跳舞，他的手和腿像浮木般卷进名为影山飞雄的小小的浪潮。他不知道那浪潮变得更高的时候会发生什么。及川彻想必知道。他心知肚明，才会嫉妒得发疯。

影山飞雄崇拜及川彻。崇拜得明目张胆，路人皆知。如果说及川彻对此有什么看法，从他那次差点挥到影山脸上的拳头就能一眼望穿，然而看看彼时在场的三个人：及川彻不掩饰，影山飞雄不理解（哪怕理解了也必定无所谓），岩泉一拿头槌按下所有的反复无常和自相矛盾，心里盘算着回家路上该揍及川多少拳。过一阵子岩泉一见识到一项奇观：晚训散场之后，影山飞雄在场地边上看及川彻练发球。及川彻没赶他走。一个练得旁若无人，一个看得旁若无人，一大一小教学相长，甚至有一种其乐融融的幻觉。回家路上他问及川这是怎么回事。“当然是偶尔也要尽一下，那个，前辈的责任啦——”这话摆明了欠揍，岩泉一冲他扬一扬拳头。插科打诨了一条街，及川彻的真话模式才慢慢开启。“实在是太烦了，盯着人不放的那种眼神。”岩泉一点点头；如果这种时候及川彻不抓住机会欺负对方，那他们就白认识了十几年。“……后来我说，小飞雄，你先让我亲一下，我才考虑要不要教你。”岩泉一瞪大眼睛：“你真亲了？”“你吃醋了？”岩泉一深吸一口气，转头凝视对方。渐渐暖热的春夜，及川彻在街灯底下眨眨眼睛，很无辜的模样。

直到最后及川彻也没有教过影山发球。（“我考虑过了，决定不教给小飞雄。因为小飞雄是个笨蛋。……但我可以允许你看。”）直到最后影山也不会懂得及川彻对他的怨恨。岩泉一想象着那个仗势欺人的吻，想着那四片嘴唇相碰的时候，他们在彼此的眼中看到了什么。及川彻从不缺少他人的爱、他人的崇拜，拿十万滴汗水换来一记绝杀发球过后，万千视线集于他一身的喝彩。然而那万千视线里，并没有影山。影山小小的炽热的视线投射在他身上，再透过去，笔直笔直地落到极遥远的地方，注视着甚至没人晓得在不在那里的排球的终极。三年前及川彻感到害怕。三年后岩泉一觉得及川彻没那么害怕了。凡人想要接近神没有任何错。他只希望他不要感到悲哀。

最后一届春高输掉以后，他们在决赛的看台上，看着影山飞雄对抗牛岛若利的模样。影山三年间长高了不少，也壮实了不少，只有从这个角度看过去，才有一种他还是当年那个小小少年的感觉。岩泉一看看场上的影山，又转头看看身边的及川。意识到他们两个惊人的相像。意识到他们从未有一天真正放下对方。那是岩泉一高中里最后一次进排球赛场，或许也是他这辈子最后一次。他痛苦万状，却不是因为这件事；那一天，他眼睁睁看着及川彻被自己的影子吞噬。

\---

那天快到家的时候，他问及川彻为什么要亲影山。“因为他是个笨蛋。”不对。“因为他很烦。”不对。“因为他身为后辈竟敢让前辈的心情变得超级差。”不对。“因为我想欺负他。”也许吧，但这也不是真心。看着对方面不改色的脸，岩泉一突然觉得有些厌倦。“笨蛋川。你不想说就算了。当我没问。”那一夜极静，月色极明，看不见星星，连脚步声都变得黯淡。他们无言地并肩走了一条街，一只乌鸦在他们头顶叫了一声。及川彻停下脚步开了口，声音很轻。“我不想让他忘记我。”

“你这个自我中心的混球川。”岩泉一说。他把他推到墙边，压过去吻他的嘴。

Fin.


End file.
